I'm sorry
by KathrynValmont
Summary: On Hiatus When Stryker shoots Rogue Bobby is forced to deal with the fact that the one you love might not always be around. Bobby is forced to say goodbye.


Sorry  
  
Summary: When Stryker shoots Rogue Bobby is forced to deal with the fact that the one you love might not always be around. Bobby is forced to say goodbye.  
  
A/n: No flames because I'm not going to spend a whole page explaining how Stryker is around. Just assume he found Bobby and Rogue and shot her then left before Bobby could do anything about it.  
  
Bobby watched in horror as the bullet seared through her body. He watched in horror as blood went everywhere. He watched in horror as she fell to the ground crying out in pain. He ran over to her and held her in his arms.  
  
There was nothing he could do about the blood or the pain she was feeling. All he could do was hold her and whisper reassuring words as he tried not to cry. There was nothing he really could do. It was after all too late.  
  
It wasn't supposed to be this way. They hadn't even seen Stryker coming. It had happened all so fast. Damn Stryker. Damn him to hell.  
  
He held her as close as he could to him. He knew she didn't have much time left. He could feel it, but he also knew that she couldn't die on him.  
  
"Bobby- I- I- love- y- you."  
  
He felt tears running down his cheeks. He had tried to hold it in. God knew he tried. He had wanted to be strong for her but he found that he couldn't be. He didn't know how to be at the moment. He had been trying to hold it in when all of a sudden tears started flooding down his cheeks. She was dying and there wasn't a thing in hell he could do about it.  
  
"Don't- you're going to be fine," said Bobby.  
  
He knew that was a lie. He took a good look at her. Her entire body was shaking so badly and he could tell she had a really bad fever. No, she wasn't going to be fine.  
  
"No- I- I won't be f-f-f fine, Bobby. I'm so cold."  
  
Bobby held her closer to him, as close as he could possibly be.  
  
"Rogue, don't talk like that. You can't die. I need you. I can't live without you and I won't," said Bobby firmly as he wiped away his tears. Rogue gave Bobby a small and weak smile. It was all she could manage.  
  
"You always gave me your all. You- you gave me everything you had to give. You never held back, but I did. I was so afraid of holding you back."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Life."  
  
"You know that's not true. You never held me back."  
  
"Yes, it's true."  
  
He watched her as she closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. She was in so much pain. That much was obvious. She was hanging on for him, he realized. The pain she was in was so great she couldn't bear it too much longer. She held on though.  
  
"I love you Rogue. I'll always love you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Bobby just stared at her for a moment not knowing what to say or do. He looked at her lifeless body that had once been so happy and full of life. All of a sudden his pain took controle of his body.  
  
"No! No! Why?"  
  
He carried her to the jet. There was no way he was going to bury her in the snow here. No, he would take her home and bury her properly. When he covered her up properly he heard cries from below, the other students. He would have to find a way to get it to them even if he felt like he was about to die. He had a duty to them and rogue would have done it.  
  
******************************  
  
Five months later:  
  
"You know, she would've wanted you to move on and to be happy," said Logan one night over ice cream and cokes. It had become an "accidental" tradition. Every night they would just "happen" to be in the kitchen at the same time and they would talk.  
  
"Have you moved on?"  
  
"Well, she was my friend and-"  
  
"I'm talking about Dr. Grey."  
  
"That's not an fair question."  
  
"Then don't tell me I should move on."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Bobby looked at his ice cream. It didn't taste so good anymore, but then again that was the story of his life. Nothing was quite as good as it used to be.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed."  
  
*************************  
  
Bobby twisted in his sleep that night. He usually always dreamed about Rogue but this time his dream felt real as if she were really visiting him in his sleep.  
  
Dream:  
  
"Rogue, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't suffer, Bobby. You have so much to give to people. Why are you doing this to me," asked Rogue with sadness in her voice.  
  
"What are you talking about, Rogue? I love you."  
  
"Yes, but you're keeping me tied here. Let me go. Love me but don't hold me here. Please. Just let me go."  
  
Bobby watched in anguish as she turned to go.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
He watched as she ran away.  
  
End of dream  
  
He woke up in sweat. He now knew what he had to do. He had to do it for Rogue.  
  
*******************  
  
He was getting ready to go to her grave when he saw that Kurt was just coming from her grave.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Just wanted to pay- goodbye," said Kurt as he quickly left.  
  
Bobby shrugged his shoulders as he walked to her grave. He had brought lilies and roses for her grave. When he stood in front of it he saw that Kurt had brought her flowers too. Kurt made sure both her grave and Jean's (empty) grave had flowers on it all the time. Bobby appreciated it.  
  
He stood in front of her grave and he began to cry. He couldn't help himself. This was so hard for him to do. He knelt in front of her grave as he put the flowers down.  
  
"In the beginning I thought I wouldn't make it. Everyone thought so too. Scott was as bad as me but he refused to show it. I learned I could survive without you but I didn't think I could live without you. After last night I am willing to try. I love you. I think I did from the moment I first saw you. I love you so much and I think that I always will. I'm letting you go."  
  
Bobby turned to go but then he heard a soft whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He sadly smiled to himself knowing those were the last words she had ever truly said to him.  
  
"Me, too, oh, me too."  
  
Then a real smile came on his face. Rogue could never truly be gone. Always and forever she would live in his heart.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
This time they were his words, not hers. Maybe everything would be okay after all. 


End file.
